Better than drugs
by Pepper Varia
Summary: Mi primer fanfic de psycho-pass, sean pacientes conmigo meteré oc por supuesto :3 pero no interferirá con la pareja cannon predominante :3
1. Chapter 1

Better Than Drugs

BY

Pepper Varia

Aclaraciones:

Psycho-pass no me pertenece ni sus integrantes.

Ambos ocs si me pertenecen.

**1**

.

.

.

.

Ella entró al laboratorio de Análisis, observó casi con muda sonrisa a la joven chica de cabello negro recogido en una coleta y casi intimidada, Tsunemori entró todavía shockeada por la tranquilidad que despedía aquella mujer, ¿realmente su psycho-pass era tan alto? Frunció las cejas hasta juntarlas en una. Yayoi era un poco...de pronto recordó que debía entrar allí dentro, tosió un poco por el humo producto del cigarrillo que estaba fumando la mujer de cabello rubio.

-Vienes para ver a Shinya, ¿verdad?-adivinó la mujer, tomó el cigarro entre sus manos echando un tenue suspiro.

Tsunemori fijó la vista en la marca de carmín del cigarro para evitar denotar culpabilidad o preocupación, una tarea imposible para alguien como ella.

-Así es-susurró.

Shion la miró casi con una sonrisa juguetona en los labios, bien podría tomarle el pelo con la segunda descarga que la joven inspectora realizó con su Dominator pero también sabía cuándo debía tomarse en serio el ánimo de una persona así que tecleó un par de teclas mostrando la imagen de Kougami descansando en su camilla, Tsunemori lo observó, parecía despierto, cansado, incluso aburrido, pero despierto y bien, ¿qué debía hacer? ¿Otra vez a disculparse? ¿Acaso tenía sentido que lo hiciera? ¿Y si disparaba otra vez a Kougami con su Dominator? Tembló ligeramente y sin mediar palabra salió del lugar sin mirar a Shion. La joven mujer vió desconcertada la pequeña carrera de la inspectora.

-Mmm...-masculló llevándose el cigarro nuevamente a la boca dando una profunda calada.

Exhaló el humo atenta a las formas dibujadas en el aire ya viciado.

A veces las cosas eran tan rematadamente tontas entre aquellos dos.

.

.

.

.

.

Ella trató con todas sus fuerzas de centrarse en su trabajo en la Oficina de Seguridad Pública, aún con la cabeza puesta en una habitación de hospital, parpadeó varias veces mirando la pantalla del ordenador. Calmada. Céntrate. Ya está, ¿verdad? Podía permanecer centrada en su trabajo, el ambiente era calmado, cada uno estaba en sus tablets trabajando hasta que Ginoza entró, normalmente iba en silencio excepto si había órdenes o se alertaba de un psycho-pass anormalmente alto.

El pelinegro tosió levemente llamando la atención de todos los presentes.

-Tenemos dos ejecutores nuevos.

Y fue justo la noticia para rematar el día.

.

.

.

.

.

Off: bueno está cortito, lo siento xD los próximos estarán más larguitos~~ espero que les agrade, mi primer fanfic de psycho-pass y parece que soy la primera española que escribe de esta serie xDDDDDD


	2. Chapter 2

Better Than Drugs

BY

Pepper Varia

Aclaraciones:

Psycho-pass no me pertenece ni sus integrantes.

Ambos ocs si me pertenecen.

**REVIEWS SECCIÓN (?)**:

AnabellaGC: owo si, estoy de acuerdo contigo en eso pero en mi caso creo que es porque soy una impaciente xD

Mizuki-chan: Awww gracias :3 a mi también me emocionó ser la primera en escribir OwO espero que os pueda enganchar a la historia, sé que las historias con contenido Ooc no atraen mucho lo sé por experiencia xD pero quiero intentarlo, en khr subire otra historia con XanxusOc xD

Gabus1990: :"3 Gracias mil por decirme, como dije a Mizuki-chan espero que os enganche, se me dan bien los comienzos pero fatal los desarrollos x3333 pero mientras os vea en los reviews sabré que lo estoy haciendo bien :333

Kuchiki Yamiko: asd mi oka-tama! ;W; cuanto tiempo asd, pues owo la historia se me ocurrió de la primera vez que le disparó por el momento no vi un segundo disparo xd igual procurare hacer la historia paralela en lo que va sucediendo al manga x3

**2  
**

.

.

.

3:45 A.M.

El sueño era profundo pero no relajante, era el tipo de persona que siempre había tenido su psycho-pass limpio, nunca turbio, podía decirse que incluso era imposible emborronarlo, sin embargo, ese momento llegó, todo llega en esta vida.

_No...No...Tengo que...salir...¡...uh! ¡¿Dónde está la salida?! ¿...Dónde?  
_

Apretó los ojos con fuerza, el sudor empezaba a empapar su flequillo, frunzó su ceño hasta casi unir sus cejas poblando así su frente de arrugas, un gota salada de sudor resbaló por su rostro, giró la cabeza hacia el otro de la almohada presionándola con fuerza contra su rostro, los labios le temblaron entre murmullos ininteligibles csi amortiguados contra la almohada.

_160...no...mi psycho-pass...  
_

_-_160...ha...ha...no...-masculló, hudió las uñas entre las sábanas.

Abre los ojos respirando agitadamente paralizada, parpadeó un par de veces hasta poder afirmar para sí misma que estaba en su apartamento y sola, respiró en silencio unos minutos antes de levantarse, prendió la luz de la lampara observando a su alrededor, miró hacia su teléfono, luego hacia la puerta de forma intermitente hasta que por fin se sintió capaz de regresar a la cama y quizá con suerte pudiera dormir sin sueños.

Mañana sería su primer día como ejecutora.

.

.

.

12: 30 PM

Oficina de Seguridad Pública.

Tsunemori se mantuvo en su puesto con los hombros tensos y ligeramente encorvada en su asiento, había estado en aquel cuarto, el cuarto del hospital dónde Kougami se recuperaba, cuándo entró él dormía en ese instante, algo que agradeció internamente pues no sabía qué hacer, había sido un suceso tan...es decir ella no creyó que después de la primera vez que le disparó tuviera que volver a hacerlo, aquella sonrisa cuándo él despertó, sus palabras. ¡Maldición! ¡Ella realmente había creído en él! Y tan sólo para que volviera a suceder aquello y sin embargo, su psycho-pass no estaba turbio por el incidente, permanecía tan claro como un día soleado. Ginoza no le reprochó su acción, tan sólo se limitó a leer el informe, fruncir levemente el ceño, torcer el gesto y poco más, pero ni un reproche, ¿hasta que punto podía ser habitual que hubiera que dominar a un ejecutor?

-Buenos días, señorita-Tsunemori dió un respingo al oír a Tomomi.

Se giró para encarar al veterano con una tímida sonrisa queriendo aparentar normalidad.

-Tomomi-san, buenos días.

El más adulto se sentó arrimando una silla dónde la pequeña inspectora, ella sentía la mirada calmada pero inquisitiva sobre ella, la voz de la experiencia analizándola como si pudiera leer cada movimiento que hacía su cerebro, ella quiso sentarse lo más recta posible con un rostro sereno, sin embargo Tomomi era un veterano experimentado, parecía que no sólo sabía sobre la mente criminal, oh si, había que recordar que él también había sido joven, claro que era un poco...raro imaginarse a un Tomomi más juvenil con toda una vida por delante y sueños inocentes. Si, definitivamente imaginar así era muy extraño.

-Sigue preocupada por Ko-señaló muy correctamete.

Tsunemori sintió el rubor rasgar muy profundamente sus mejillas.

-¿Cómo...?

-Es más fácil de leer que la mente criminal, señorita.

-Oh-murmuró avergonzada-...¿Cómo está Kougami-san?

Cielos, aquella criatura verdaderamente era tan fácil de leer, qué suerte tenía de mantener su psycho-pass tan limpio sino sería tan fácil atraparla, por lo menos eso pasaba por la mente del ejecutor.

-Mañana se reincorpora, por cómo lo vi hoy parecía muy tranquilo.

Tsunemori respiró algo más calmada. Así que tranquilo, era un alivio escucharlo.

-Debería ir a verlo, señorita-le aconsejó.

La inspectora bajó el rostro reflexionando sobre las palabras de Tomomi, ¿realmente estaba bien si iba a verlo? Una cosa es que estuviera tranquilo con la visita de Tomomi que no había disparado con su Dominador y otra muy distinta era que siguiera tranquilo con ella, quizás...

.

.

.

.

13:15 PM.

Jardín Botánico de Sotoba.

La gente se quedaba apartada observando las grades figuras casi cómicas de autoridad que solicitaban que permaneciera alejados tras el cordón policial, Ginoza y Tsunemori fueron los primeros en ir a ver lo sucedido, el encargado lo había estado esperando, un joven hombre adulto de apenas treinta años sumamente preocupado, Ginoza fue el primero en acercarse.

-Mashino-san, ¿verdad?-cuestionó el inspector.

El joven hombre asintió con cierta inquietud.

-Inspector Ginoza-san, Inspectora Akane-san-saludó-. Menos mal que han llegado pronto.

Tsunemori no tardó en inclinarse frente a él con suma educación y Ginoza estrechaba la mano.

-Según su informe lo encontró en la ruta guiada para escolares.

Mashino volvió a asentir.

-Ayer cuándo revisamos por última vez cada una de las plantas y árboles no estaba...apareció esta mañana-explicó todavía consternado por tal hecho-. Abrimos el jardín una hora antes como siempre, debían ser las siete en punto de la mañana para revisarlas, abonarlas y quitar las hojas secas como era la costumbre.

-¿Lo encontró usted? -preguntó Tsunemori.

-No, el bedel de mantenimiento, fue a reparar un grieta en las tuberías de irrigación cuándo lo encontró.

Ginoza alzó la cabeza.

-Los ejecutores han llegado, ellos nos acompañaran al interior del recinto, mientras estemos aquí nadie saldrá ni entrará-determinó.

Tsunemori giró el rostro para terminar encontrándose con unos suaves ojos azules.

Off: Capi terminado :333333 Espero que les haya gustado y sorry por tardar en subirlo, me llevó mucho tiempo crear unos ocs más o menos aceptables y una buena trama criminal xDDDD


End file.
